Stories for my Daughter
by DarkDanny
Summary: Kane explains himself to his little girl, knowing full well she hates him. Still, it's a fathers obligation to be there.No matter how despised you are. Slightly AU, Mostly Kane's point of view as he deals with a steadily unhinged Lynch.


_**Hello, this is my new story "Letters to my Child" This will be primarily written from Kane's POV. I love Lynch to death, he kicks ass, but he was always more of a sidekick then main character potential. After finishing the newest Kane and Lynch game, I decided to write this story. It will have a few deviation's. Most notably Lynch's psychotic moments have taken a backseat in this game. Not good at all, that's what made Lynch so kick ass, he was a fucking freak. Anyways hope you enjoy.**_

_**...**_

_**

* * *

**_...

_**Chapter one**_

_..._

_Dear Jenny,_

_I know you don't have any desire to talk to me, I know what you think of me. I know to you, I am nothing more then the son of a bitch who got your mother killed. I also know that to this letter I will receive no reply, I'm not worth it. But, I do know that you read them, if only for what I send to you in them. Cash is a powerful temptation to go something you may not want to do. I know that far too well._

_Still I need to write to you. I'm on a plane to Shanghai. I have some work to be doing, nothing you'll be proud of. But what's a bit more disappointment in an absent father._

_When I was incarcerated for those 14 years, you and your mother... and your brother were the only people I came to realize the importance of restraint. after your mother blamed me for what happen to our son, rest his soul, I lost it, I lost it and many people died as a result. people didn't stop dying for 14 years because of my deeds._

_I know forgiveness is out of the question. I now absolution is impossible for evil men such as myself. But,please, let me explain, let me explain to you who I am, who your father is._

_But before I am to talk about my early years, I know without a doubt that you want to learn about the man I am meeting in a few hours._

_Lynch._

_I'll tell you exactly who Lynch is._

...

* * *

...

"LYNCH! YOU FUCKING MANIAC!" Adam 'Kane' Marcus roared out. He was beyond enraged at this point, the Baretta in his hand was shaking from the fury and pointing at the the one known as Lynch.

The shy had darkened overhead of the alleyway the two men were standing in, a light trickling of rain was coming down overhead of the two foreigners in a distant land. The sounds of distant screams were in the background, panicked from the short yet brutal exchange of gunfire. It didn't matter whether they were back home or here in Shanghai, China. the noise of handguns sent the masses flying for safety. Fear was universal. Absolutely universal.

The man known as Lynch had his back turned to Kane, he wasn't giving a shit to his old friends threating actions, he was instead focused on the two figures on the dirty Shanghai alley that was now freshly coated with their blood. His fingers were buried deep in the woman's neck, he was searching for a pulse. a pulse Lynch found. It was faint, it was failing. The girl must have realized someone was over her, her eyes opened, dull and full of finality. She knew she was dead.

"Shā le wǒ," she whispered, struggling to breath, her eyes wild as she met Lynch's aviators. Again she whispered it, over and over.

Lynch's eye twitched, the strain of her simple request made from him. He barely recognized Kane's incessant ranting and raving about how the situation got fucked up, again, as usual. Fuck, why the fuck didn't he bring his fucking pills. They would have made him more lucid, more responsible for what he did.

"Stupid fucking girl." Lynch muttered, staring at her, "Dumb little cunt. She shouldn't have been there." You hear me? YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FUCKING BEEN THERE. FUCKING STUPID NO GOOD CUNT." Lynch screamed out, turning his attention back to his partner,"IT'S HER OWN FAULT THIS SHIT HAPPENED TO HER!"

"IT'S HER OWN FAULT THIS SHIT HAPPENED TO HER!" Lynch repeated as he continued his enraged babble, trying make sense out of this insanity, "Not yours or mine. HERS! Fucking stupid little CHILD."

Lynch turned around and kicked in the closest thing to him a trash can, the noise echoed through the alleyway, over top the distant sound of police sirens. The girl didn't even flinch. Instead she stared at the man blankly. The man noticed his partner about to speak so Lynch shot out a loud "fuck you" to Kane. With Kane silenced again, Lynch turned back to the Chinese girl, laying in a pool of her and her boyfriends blood..

_Shā le wǒ... Shā le wǒ"_ She whispered again. Her bloodied hand clutching Lynch's leg. She was desperate to answer her pleas, her body was convulsing. The man gulped and stood back, his eyes hard from behind his glasses. His hand was on his waistband, playing with the USP tucked away in it.

_"Shā le wǒ... Shā le wǒ... Qǐng Shā le wǒ..."  
_

"Suit yourself," Lynch returned. His hand wrapped around the pistol grip of the Heckler & Koch USP and pulled the handgun out, the hammer cocked back a second it was pulled. He leveled the Handgun at the girl. Lynch flinched and stared widely at the girl. Through the blood he could have swore she was smiling at him, egging him to do it. His hands were shaking from the weight of the handgun. Lynch rubbed his eyes. He had to get a fucking grip. He wasn't going to lose it, not now, not in front of that fucking asshole, Kane.

Whether it was real or not. It did not matter. Lynch squeezed the twice. Putting two round into the stupid girl's heart. Kane turned back at the noise and grabbed the man by the scruff of his wifebeater.

"She was alive and you KILLED HER?" He spat out. His eyes went over Lynch's hidden ones wildly. Lynch pushed the man away easily, tucking the weapon away and grabbed ane by the arm, leading him away from the drime scene.

"She was begging for it, didn't you hear it? _Qǐng Shā le wǒ_ means , 'Please kill me'," you stupid fuck," Lynch said, defending the execution, "didn't you read up on any fucking mandarin before coming here?"

Kane blinked. His lips forming a sneer.

"Yeah I did hear her." Kane shot back, yanking his arm away and holstering his handgun as well, he fixed his jacket and added, "You call me a stupid fuck? you're goddamn losing it. She was saying_ '__Qǐng bùyào dūn shā le wǒ... _Please don't kill me. You fucking killed her!"

Lynch paused and exhaled. He swallowed the knot in his throat and rubbed his head. What if that was what she was saying. Please don't kill me. Maybe Kane was right, he usually was, Kane wasn't the one who was a wife killing fuck. Albeit he did gets his killed.

"Jesus Christ, I fucked up." Lynch whispered, his head spinning, "Kane, I fucked...fucked up bad...I fucked up real bad "

Kane spinned himself back around and found himself looking at the mentally disturbed man carefully. With a swift grab, he pulled the aviators off Lynch's face. The mercenaries mouth dropped open at the sight. Lynch's look was distant, glazed, dead. He was gritting his teeth, as if on the alert for the next person to kill. He was whispering too, humming some noise or words, like his life depended on it.

He'd seen this before. During the robbery they committed two years prior. killing cops and civilians alike because they were "moving" despite being fast asleep. Killing Retomoto's daughter, Yoko for struggling, executing the wounded because he could.

Lynch the fucking butcher was back.

"How long you've been off your ulcer pills." Kane asked, his voice softer now, hoping to keep on his good side. The balding man took the glasses back and slipped them over his face as he continued walking, His eyes narrowed at the patrofuckinizing tone in Kane's voice.

"Fuck you Kane, that's how long I've been off them, I'm fine, I have a stash at home" Lynch said, trying to forget the slip up today "lets get you to your hotel, have a sleep or something, then you'll come and see Xiu and I, she ... She's been itching to meet you."

"Xiu nice?"

Lynch didn't answer, instead he was whispering something to himself. Kane could barely make it out. But what he could hear wasn't pleasant at all, a string line of fucks and shits. His breathing was heavy as well. He was losing himself in his own self loathing.

"Lynch," He repeated, "You listening over there?"

The man snapped his back up to attention, "Yeah, yeah, I'm listening, I'm listening. Xiu is goddamn great. Fucking kill half of China if she told me to."

Kane snorted. He knew Lynch wasn't fucking joking. He'd do it too. As Lynch hailed a cab for the two of them, he came to a bitter conclusion. This job was going to get more fucked up before it got completed.

As he took a seat next to Lynch who was barking orders in Mandarin to the driver. he turned and rested his head against the window. 20 minutes into stepping off plane and he was already killing people. A new fucking record. He turned back briefly to notice that Lynch's was on his cell speaking lowly.

"_Xiu, I'm taking Kane over to his hotel, too burnt out right now to meet you, 14 hour flights do that, Yeah, I'll pick up something to eat...love you... bye."_

The man dropped his phone to his side, slowly he lowered his head between his legs and placed his hands over the back of his head. He gave out out a long, unsteady shudder. He was mumbling to himself again, an obvious sign that Lynch, a man who seemed to be getting his shit together, was falling apart again.

Kane sighed, Shit never changed.

...

* * *

...

_Lynch,_

_Lynch is everything I'm not. He has no control over his actions, he has no remorse for being a sick wife butchering fuck. Lynch is devoid of all things Normal human being have. Inhibitions, a sense of reality. understanding that all of life's problems could be solved with bullets and rage._

_If you ever run into him again Jenny, I want you to stay far away, I want you to find me. Because Jenny, I might be the only one that can control this animal. But even I can't reign him in all the time. When I lose control of him then people are going to die._

_Stay from away from him Jenny. if not for my sake then your safety,_

_Love, your father, _

_Kane._

_..._

_

* * *

_

_..._

_**So how was it? any good?This ain't my first story but it is for this fandom. To be frank, I love this fandom but it'll be taking a seat to my other stories. There is another change as well. The length of what I'll write for each chapter. This chapter is under 2000 words. I'm known for fifteen thousand word average chapters. So I'm aiming to release this story short but hell of a lot faster (Whenever I have the chance to.) **_

_**Also, I'd like to point out that YOU have the ability to affect this story. This story has a plot that can't be changed, but every second or third chapter, I'll be giving you the option to choose any previous scenario in Kane and Lynch: Dead Men From the prison escape to Yoko Retomoto's club to Venezuela. I will do my best to tally up the votes and write the scenes. If I do not have inspiration, then no worries I'll get to it, I promise!**_

_**Anyways, Drop a review, always nice to have.**_

_**DarkDanny  
**_


End file.
